The Pirate Ninja Era
by MYK-ON
Summary: Long ago, there were somethings unexpected during that time… a certain Senju said these words that made people search all across the sea for and started a new era which is know as The Pirate Ninja Era! Where years later a certain blond-haired boy wanted to reach his dreams. " I gonna be King Of The Ninja Pirates! Watch as this boy Naruto Uzumaki achieve his dream!
1. Chapter 1

_ The Pirate Ninja Era_

_AN: I always wanted to do this but __with a Ninja with this. I know you guys heard of Ninja pirates before. But, if you didn't well... I hope you take in interest on how this story flows. Though a_ _**Warning: There will be a little crossover with One Piece  since, some of the tools or ideas may be taken from the Anime/Manga.**_

Many years ago,here on this some island acting like it was his vacation,but really his death. He was going to be executed in front of all these people living on this specific island in the Land of Fire. His name is Hashirama Senju, a mans name that could make the heavens quake in fear, the man that was once called "King Of The Ninja Pirates!". Though, now here he is walking up to the a brown platform with two shinobi with there kunia …smiling! Which came shocked to everyone there why would someone that was sentenced to his death be smiling?!

Little did anyone would know this is when a new era beings...

As the man bend down on his knees the two Shinobi by him

"Is there anything else you want to say before you die," questioned a random shinobi ready to take his life.

Then, as it was just fate, a random pirate wanted to ask the legendary pirate this question.

"Hey, Pirate King! Where's that secret treasure your hiding," shouted a random pirate. Eventually, one after another random pirates starting to ask

" Yeah, were is it!?

" Tell us!"

This made the king laugh. With these kind smile he said these words to what keep pirates to travel across the sea to find the treasure of dreams.

"**Hahahhaahahha…..**You want my treasure you can have it!… I left my treasure in somewhere at sea.. Now,you just have to find it… **Hahahaha**-," the laughing stopped as the once King of Ninja pirates was no more.

Later, after that these words he said, made pirates travel all around the world find this rare treasure.

* * *

Years, later a new and old generation of Pirates has begun!

Though as there are many pirates we will focus on a blond teen named Naruto Uzumaki age sixteen ready to now set sail. But, one problem… he hasn't even started a crew or gather gotten a ship for that matter…?

Well you gonna have to read the next chapter to figure that out...

**AN: I hope that was a good I'm staring to make this story better then my other ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Pirate Ninja Era_

**AN: Okay, I know I should really work on my others stories but I want to write this one for fun.**

**Enter Uzumaki Naruto! **

On a island that apart Land Of Fire called Iwo Jima a certain thirteen year boy was playing an 'innocent' prank which caused a whole block **(Even some people got paint on them)** to be painted with all sorts of colors and the drawings were say censored for kids of young ages.

"Ahh!"

"Kaah!"

"Ahhgg!"

"I swear that brat will get what's coming to him one day!" shouted a random civilian. Every civilian was angered at a well-known boy at their village with a long blue scar his neck, along with spike brown her and brown eyes. His name was Konohamaru Sarutobi the grandson of the Third Hokage, one of the pervious Kages Of The Seas.

"Hehe , like anyone would hurt the precious grandson of the Third," muttering with a confident on his face. The was running away from the Genuine Shinobi by jumping on a tree to give him acceleration to go jump on different buildings. **(AN: I'll explain the Kages and Genin thing later.) **

" Come back here you brat!" shouted one the Shinobi far just a couple rooftops away form him. The Shinobi finally caught up to him and grabbed a handful of his scarf while landing on a medium sized building, which caused the thirteen-year-old boy to choke on his. "Ha! Now your finally caught you, be a good boy and come with us… or would you like to do it hard way…heheheh." question the boy a bit angry, all of his teammates chuckled a bit with him, though slowly turned to shock and freighted as they saw the boy's face.

"Uhh…" it took a few minutes to process this matter with their blank questionable faces as the man slowly let the boy fall from his grip carefully, made Konohamaru arrogantly smirk and chuckled a bit a. "_That's right, now it's time to work my magic," _deviously thinking of a plan that works over and over on the Shinobi.

" Sniff…Sniff, you bastards! I'm gonna tell my grandpa on you!" yelling while frequently shaking his arm up with his fist clutch shaking it side to side, with tears in his eyes. This made the Shinobi quiver in fear. All in the World Shinobi Government knows not to pick a fight with **any **pervious or new kage it's just a suicide.

"W-w w -wait, how about we just pretend this never happen… okay kid…umm I mean honorable grandson?" replied. With this said to the young Sarutobi with his head down.

"… Okay!" smiling brightly at them while throwing a smoke bomb to the ground. Causing a smoke to fill the area of the Shinobi making the shut there eyes tightly and coughing. While this was happening the young man was laughing, the Shinobi and Konohamaru where thinking the same thing.

"_Man, they/we are such dumbasses."_

* * *

All fun and games were over at sunset, as Konohamaru went home. As he was walking home another person that was going in the same direction he was thinking it couldn't be a problem doing another awesome **( *cough*Childish*cough cough*) **prank by your's truly but, little did he know this was going to be a person he'll never forget though he did the most stupidest thing kids do on the playground...

He tripped him…big mistake.

With Konohamaru's leg out like that this caused the older teen to fall flat on his face.

"Ow!" yelling out into the ground.

"Hahahha! what an idiot," the brunette pointed with his left index finger pointing at the elder boy face down in the ground. The elder teen is a bright blond and probably has deep blue eyes he saw before he fell face planted. He also is wearing a orange and black jumpsuit with black ninja sandals.

The teen on the ground was cursing under his breath after he the voice above him. Looking up to the kid how tripped him, in a flash he got up and grabbed a handful of the younger boy's scarf/shirt with his left fist

"Hey you brat! That hurt ya'Know," shouted that the boy pulling him face to face with him brown eyes meeting blue.

" So what? It's not like your going to do anything about it," saying with a blank look on his face that slowly turned into a smirk. This caused the blond's eyes to darken a bit as pulled his arm back in 'I'm about to beat the shit out' fist.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

" And why not?" questioned the brunette still in his grip.

" Because, I the Third Hokage's grandson,… Now, of you can be so kind to let me go idiot I'll be on my way or I can te-Ghha!" yelped in pain as he gotten punched head.. hard knocking him unconscious not before he heard this.

" I don't care if he's your grandmother! Oh, listen kid I'm the guy that's gonna be King Of the Ninja Pirates! The names Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted out with pride.

_"__Naruto.. Uzumaki?" _thinking of the man who has the guts to knock him out, he sorta like him..no admire him for a guy who dream seems impossible to reach yet why..

Why does he believe him?

* * *

" I guess I over did it a bit..," saying to himself a bit sheepishly with the young Sarutobi on his back while walking to his destination. " So he's the old man's grandson huh?" saying while looking back at the sleeping figure on him, Stopping as walking until he was in front a large brown house. He was about to knock on the door..

" It's been a while hasn't it Naruto?" a mysterious voice called out to him in the shadow near the house. This had Naruto jump a bit, then relax.

" Yeah, it has old man," answered back, the man who had appeared was the retire third Hokage Hizuen Sarutobi!

"Naruto it good to see you…but, I have question," asking the boy in clad orange with a boy he new too well on his back sleeping or unconscious… guessing by the large lump on his head unconscious. This made the elder man sweat drop.

"Yeah?"

" Why is my grandson on your back unconscious and how did you meet him?" questioning wanting to know what happen between caused Naruto to have bead of sweat on his cheek.

" You see about that…," began the story all a bit sheepishly.

Hizuen sighs..

Some things never change.

**AN: That's a wrap now I want to explain this to you ****about the Kage's. The Kage's are here are called The Five Kage's Of the Sea. The are the most powerful Ninja pirates that are living in the era more will be explained in later chapters about the Kage's of the sea. Now, for the Shinobi there all ranked though genin, elite genin and so now just like chunin and Joinin. For more higher ranks they will be called Amiral and other things too. The Pirate Ninja Era also as a government called the World Shinobi Government. That's all the info your getting for now.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it until I get the next chapter up and running.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Ninja Pirate Era

_I do not own Naruto or One Piece _

_**Author Note: There will be no fighting in this one either, I want to focus on that when Naruto heads out to find his crew and meets people along the road.**_

_Author Note: I have to let you know the Straw Hat Crew won't be in this and some other charaters from One Piece. Though there'll will be Devil fruit users in here you can count on that. It'd most about Ninja that are pirates I hope you guys remember that._

Inside this house we have two people sitting at table having a conversation eating, the other person… still on the couch knocked out, but slowly open his eyes. He saw his grandpa and this "Naruto" have chitchat with one. He'd open his mouth to say something although nothing came out. He was so interested in what his life story is like sit in and listen. The old Sarutobi looked through the corner of his eye and saw Konohamaru was up.

"Ahhh… That hit the spot," The blond rubbed his now huge stomach letting out a huge sigh, causing Hizuen to look back and chuckle earning him a questionable expression from the young Uzumaki.

" What so funny," He questioned

" It's just you haven't changed one bit since the last time I saw you." He answered as Naruto stand up.

"Hey, I have to change I've gotten a lot more stronger by the training I did with Pervy-Sage." shouted proudly as he use his thumb to point to himself.

"Pervy-Sage, oh you mean Jiraya, I sure you trained well," agreeing politely, this made Konohamaru have the most shocked expression of all.

"_He trained with the legendary toad Sainin! What makes __**him**__ so special?" _the brunette himself in anger with a tiny bit of envious. He slowly started to get up and was going to demand how he got the toad-saga to train him. But, then stopped as what happen between his grandpa and Naruto.

Naruto face twitched as if irritated, " Yeah, but the one reason he trained me was for my original technique's." Now, this got the elder man interested.

"Your own techniques? Which one is it?" questioned

"Don't you remember it's this one? " saying this before he put to hands together to make a sign. "Transform!" yelling, which made a large 'poof ' sound.

" Sexy Jutsu," a seductive voice called out, a woman with long blond hair in two high pigtails with well-known blue-eyes and three-whiskers on each cheek. The most specific about is transformation is that you a glorious figure but, her most private parts are covered by tiny smoke clouds.

The elder man just stared…

And stared …

Stared…

Then couple of seconds later a gush of fresh blood came out his nose making the man falls back.

"Grandpa/Old Man!" they youngsters shouted in unison. The elder Sarutobi fell back making him fell out his chair. The man had past out, though looking at his face he had a small smile.

"_I can die a happy man now,"_ thinking before is mind blanked out as well.

About an hour later the Third had woken up with tissue in each nostril to help stop the bleeding. They were all at the table Konohamaru next to Naruto staring right at him, while Hizuen was across the table. Naruto was nervously rubbing his neck while sweat came down his check.

" So that was the Sexy Jutsu huh? Didn't I tell you to not do it again like last time?" thinking back on the days was Naruto was a bit younger. This caused Naruto to sweat even more.

"Yeah, sorry about that," apologizing to the Third, moments had past Hizuen expression got serious.

"Naruto," calling out to get the boy's attention

"Yeah," answering back

" Are you still wanting to be the King Of The Ninja Pirates…" starting of the conversation.

" Yep, Why do you ask?" questioning him

" Good, I just wanted you to know that since you know that I was Hashirama Senju crew while he was still alive in some ways you are just like him…" Saying before spacing out a bit thinking about the past. " That why I wanted to tell you were he hid his treasure at in the sea. I want you to be come the King Of the Ninja Pirates than anybody else in this world, will you please accept this offering." Finishing, looking at the Uzumaki that is practically like another grandson to him.

Naruto just sat there with his bangs covering his eyes, then milliseconds later he responded with this.

"Sorry, old man thanks for the offering but, no." answered to this offer. This made both of the Sarutobi's flabbergasted. Even, Konohamaru wanted to know his reasoning. This would be an easier way to be The King so why reject this kind of once in a life -time offereing?

"But, why? This can be an easy goal to achieve once you have the map to the treasure." The brunette asks the blond, who turned face to face with him.

"Because, it wouldn't be fun." Naruto says

"Fun?"

" Yeah, the reason why am setting out to sea is to find it though, if some wanted to just look for it and be do with it means it just a boring journey. I want to go to sea to no only find the treasure but, to meet new people see new things," smiling to himself with the words he said. " And out at sea is a pretty dangerous place I would a navigator since, I really terrible with which direction to take… I may be a fool for not accepting this but, is my decision I don't want the easy way to get there I want the hardest way to get to my destination. I have to be strong enough worthy of the title King Of The Ninja Pirates, that's how I see it."

There was silence that filled the air in the house. The third was smiling happily of what he answered to everyone's question. Konohamaru stared at Naruto with awe this guy no… this man would make a great King Of The Ninja Pirates. Naruto looked at the boy

"What kid, am I to amazing to look away at," saying a to overconfident as ever. Konohamaru snapped out his staring, slightly a tiny pink blush formed on his face but turned away as quick as he could

"Tch… Whatever, I don't how grandpa would think your all that powerful ninja pirate when you fell over my leg!" shouted back at him.

"What! I strong Ninja it's just I wasn't paying attention that time."

"Sure you weren't."

" You motherf-," the words was stopped as he had a plate thrown at his face. This made the younger teen smile proudly. He wanted to see what this "Pirate-Ninja King" could do.

"You wanna go! Let's go!" shouted pulling a kunai in his patch, ready for a fight.

Five 'clock in the morning; the house was trashed fill craters smoke that fire had been burned out. If you look some where inside the rumble a boy cover with a blanket over him with tiny rocks on the piece of cloth.

"Uhg… what happened?"grunts questioned himself as he popped his back, sleeping on the ground.

" You mean you don't remember," a voice called out. Making Konohamaru jump in suprise

"Nope." He answered.

" Well, long story sort, you and Naruto started to fight managing to destroy have od the house in the process. Then, you actually started to bond with Naruto, which resulted him training you and teaching some techniques. Now, Konohamaru remembered. The memories flashed in his head like movie.

" Where is he now?"

"He already left…"

"What!" shouting sounding a bit hurt, this was the first person he actually started to bond with thinking of him as a brother, now he just leaves in a blink of an eye.

"Konohamaru, I that your upset but, Naruto told me to tell you this that he hopes to see you again and you can spar with him some more. You and I both know that he has to leave so he can achieve his dream, but you I both know that he will **never** forget the people that are precious to him," stating with a serious expression and voice.

" Yea I know…" replying standing up his head looking up to the sky seeing how Naruto is seeing the watching the same sky as him, he smiled his true smile grinning ear to ear. " That's just the kind of he is."

* * *

Somewhere far away, between the land of Fire and the land of Waves a small brown boat.

"Achooo!" the blond sneezed rubbing the little leakage with his sleeve. "Someone must be talking about me." Directed his head up to the sky." I wonder how S-whoa" his voice shouted in surprise as a felt his boat going in circles." What the hell," he then realizes that his but just got caught into a cyclone with two others near it, jumping out his boat since he know the walk on water technique."Whew, that was a close o-." then found himself going in circles.

Reason to this...

He land near another cyclone, since he's in the water he can't fight against the strong currents.

"_Dammit." _thinking before blacking out seeing only darkness… Until he head awaken in some sort of sewer like place. Naruto was standing in front of which looked like a immense cage that had been known to well.

"**You are a complete dumb-ass.." **an irritated voice that called out to the boy inside the cage, a monster that was once feared in the Land of Fire Kurama other wise known as the Nine-tailed fox. He has a somewhat friendship with the boy, being sealed in his body he really has nothing else to do but to heal and give him extra chakra when the going get's tough at some point.

"Hey! I didn't know what the oceans have in store for."

**"Really, considering your bad luck with things you should already be cautious of your surroundings.''**

"Well, it's not like anybody wanted to teach me about navigation."

**"Oh please, that man with the brown hair ****instructed you about navigation but you fell asleep thinking "There's no need for me learn navigation if I'm gonna be King of The Ninja Pirates!" **saying a bit mocking tone.

"Shut up fur ball." yelling at his face, he was a about to argue more but seems as if Kumara didn't everything blackout and his conscious was back to reality.

Slowly opening his eyes he realized that he was on was laying on a bed but, what he can tell is that in a bedroom that have brown wooden walls the room itself was clean having a "mother's touch if you can describe. when Naruto sat up and rubbed his head. Looking under the sheets he found that someone had change him into different clothing.

"Just where am I?" questioned himself, the door to the bedroom creaked up to Naruto leaped up from the bed and turning his his head to the direction the door is. To find a old man wearing a straw hat ( Well some kind of straw hat) a tank to and a pair pants with sandals. With a bottle of sake in his right hand seems to have caused that red blush across his cheeks.

"Hic… so it seems you're hic… awake." replied to the the blond teen who was looking at him, Naruto relaxed a bit the old man was drunk so he didn't expect to much.

"Just where where an I?"

"Your in my house, were in the country Land Of the Waves." answered

"Oh...

...

...

WWHATT!?

**AN: That raps it up. Sorry if this one was not full of action but will get there lots of things will be explained in the next chapter. **

**Preview:**

In the Land Of Waves on a certain clashes of confrontations two young teens were turned back to back as if partners. Panting a bit the one right smirked to himself.

"Looks like you got strong Naruto…"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just that A LOT things have been happening and it hard to do writing and school at the same time and sometimes I just wanted to sleep as a family member of my broke their ankle so I had to take care of that person.

So to make it short I'll will continue writing but, I will discontinue or put up stories for adoption.


End file.
